The invention is directed to a method for drilling multilayer printed circuit boards with a printed circuit board drill having spindles which are stationary relative to one another, and is also directed to a printed circuit board drill for the implementation of the method.
Previously known printed circuit board drills are not in position to simultaneously drill a plurality of printed circuit boards individually according to the different interior layer distortions. For this reason, multi-spindle drills can only be employed in single-spindle fashion.